A Final Chance To Love You
by ajnab36330
Summary: A fiery car crash left 23 year old Annabelle Tillman broken, bleeding, and dying. Will they be able to save her? Will Simone get one more chance to be with the woman she loves?
1. And She Returns

A:N/ Well here it is everyone! The first chapter of the final series in my "Chance To Love You" series. I will post new chapters as I get them typed out. Still not sure where this is headed yet but a lot of things will be revealed and loose ends will be tied up (so to speak). Read and review! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 And She Returns

An ambulance raced through the night rushing towards a hospital miles away. Inside paramedics worked frantically to save the life of the broken and bleeding figure lying on the stretcher. Sam watched the monitor again and to her horror the up and down motion started slowing down. Annabelle's blood pressure and pulse numbers started lowering at an alarming rate.

"She's crashing! We're losing her!" screamed one of the paramedics.

"Give her an amp of epi! Charge those paddles to 200!" the other one screamed moving into position.

"Annabelle! No! No!" Sam screamed as the monitor show a steady line. A monotous tone emitted from the machine. The numbers were all saying zero. Annabelle was gone.

"Starting CPR!" the first paramedic shouted immediately starting chest compressions on Annabelle.

"Paddles charged!" the second paramedic shouted grabbing them.

"Clear!" the first shouted as the second paramedic grabbed the paddles and put them on Annabelle's chest. Annabelle's body jerked up from the electric shock but there was no change.

"Resuming compressions! Charge to 300!" the first paramedic shouted as the second reset the defibrillator.

Sam sat there in shock watching as the two paramedics tried to save her friend's life. She was trying hard not to freak out, but it wasn't easy. She watched as the two paramedics completed their tasks to save someone's life and was very impressed by it. She had knowledge of how to use CPR and the Heimlich maneuver from her days as a life guard during the summer at the local pool where she grew up, but she hadn't used it in years.

"Paddles charged!" the second paramedic shouted getting them ready.

"Clear!" the first shouted back as the second shocked Annabelle again. This time it worked. The slow steady beep could be heard from the monitor. Her vital signs returned. "Pulse is low and thready. Move this thing!" the second paramedic shouted banging the side of the ambulance.

They continued to race through the night, siren's blaring, weaving in and out of traffic. Ten minutes later they pulled into the Emergency Room bay at Sacred Mercy Regional Hospital. The doors were immediately flung open and a host of nurse's and doctor's appeared to help pull the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance. One of the doctors looked vaguely familiar to Sam. They rushed Annabelle into one of the trauma rooms and began working on Annabelle. Sam walked over towards the waiting room to wait for news on her friend.

"Sam!" a voice yelled behind her and she turned to see Jordan, Simone, Candace, Catherine, and Maddie rush in.

Jordan grabbed Sam in a hug when she reached her. Sam was still in shock and couldn't speak. She could only stand there limply in Jordan's arms and hope everything turned out ok.

"Where is she?" Simone asked desperately walking up to Sam.

"In there." Sam pointed towards the trauma room where a bunch of nurses and doctors were rushing around Annabelle.

"I need a CBC and a blood type match on this patient stat. Prep on OR!" the doctor that Sam recognized could be heard above all the noise.

"How is she doctor?" Simone asked as they wheeled Annabelle somewhere else in the hospital and the doctor walked over to them.

"She is in pretty bad shape. She has lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion. Does anyone know her blood type?" the doctor asked.

"You!" Simone shouted as she finally recognized the doctor as AJ Reynolds.

"Hello Simone. Whatever animosity you have towards me can wait. Right now I need information on Annabelle to help save her life. So I will ask again. Does anybody know her blood type?" AJ asked looking at the group of people standing around the waiting room.

Sam looked at everyone in panic. She had a secret. A secret only she and Annabelle shared and in order to save Annabelle's life she had to tell them. She looked wildly around the room at the people she knew, wondering how they would take this news she was about to share.

"I do. Annabelle's blood type is AB-." Sam said slowly not looking at her sister who stood next to her.

"And you know this how?" AJ asked confused looking around the room at the other people who were also confused.

"We have the same blood type. She is my sister." Sam informed everyone her secret that she had known for the past 7 years.


	2. Truth and Consequences

Sorry everyone for not updating in a while. It's been busy here lately and I haven't had a chance to update. Hope everyone had an AWESOME Thanksgiving. Here are 2 more chapters for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Truth and Consequences

"Sister?!" Candace shouted her voice echoing the shock she was feeling as she looked at Sam.

"I would like to do a direct donation since we have the same blood type. Is that possible?" Sam said addressing her question to AJ Reynolds who was surprised at the announcement Sam had made as well.

"Sister?!" Candace repeated her question as she watched Sam ignore her completely.

"Sure. I will see that it's arranged. Do you know where the lab is?" AJ asked looking from a distraught Sam to an enraged Candace.

"Sister!" Candace said once again getting angrier each time Sam ignored her.

"No I don't. Could you show me?" Sam asked. AJ nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "Will you come with me?" Sam added turning to face her wife.

"Sure." Jordan smiled and linked her fingers through Sam's as they walked away.

"Are you going to answer me or not?!" Candace demanded grabbing Sam by the wrist as she walked away.

"I can't right now, Candace. I will talk to you once I know Annabelle is going to be fine. That's all I care about right now!" Sam snapped jerking her wrist away from Candace and following AJ off to where the lab was.

"Give her some time, ok?" Simone said as she put her hand on Candace's shoulder to stop her from going after Sam.

"Give her time?! She has had seven years to tell me that Annabelle was our sister!" Candace shouted causing several nurses to frown at her as they pressed their fingers to their lips reminding Candace she was in an Emergency Room waiting area.

"Let's go over here." Simone consoled her best friend and motioned for them to move over towards the seating area.

"After all this time, she has been my sister and I never knew it and now it might be too late." Candace sighed as she sat next to Simone.

"Now please don't yell at me for saying this, but I don't think she is your sister." Simone said looking at Candace's raging face waiting for her to yell at her.

"What the hell do you mean she isn't my sister?! Didn't you hear what Sam said?!" Candace shouted causing the nurses to motion once again to tell her to be quiet.

"Sam said "she's my sister" not "our sister". Besides the math doesn't add up. Annabelle is six months older than Sam. Which means they have the same father if they are sisters, but how is beyond me. Only one person knows that." Simone explained watching Candace's face relax as she realized Simone was right.

"That means Charles isn't Sam's father after all." Candace sighed as the ugly truth slapped her in the face.

"You knew your mom was pregnant when she married him?" Simone asked as Candace sighed.

"I knew there was something funny about the whole thing. I was only 12 when she met and married Charles. I always assumed they had sex before they got married but if what Sam said is true that mean's she isn't Charles'." Candace sighed and run her fingers through her hair.

"It also means Sam's real father is dead. Annabelle said he died when she was fifteen." Simone added causing Candace to look at her.

"Dead? You mean worm food, not off running around somewhere alive and Annabelle doesn't acknowledge his existence?" Candace asked watching as Simone nodded.

"I wouldn't exactly put it in "worm food" terms, seeing as we are in a hospital, but yes he isn't alive anymore." Simone said causing Candace to shake her head.

"And Sam has been hiding it for seven years. I can't believe she has been lying to me all this time. I always thought the reason she and Sam were so close is because of the trouble they got into. But now I see it was something else. I have to go. Call me if there are any changes." Candace sighed and got up to leave.

"Candace don't hold this against Sam. Not right now. She needs you." Simone said as she stood up and tried to stop her best friend from leaving.

"No she doesn't. She hasn't needed me for a long time." Candace replied as she shook her head and walked out.


	3. She's My Sister

Chapter 3 She's My Sister

Sam sat in the chair waiting for the lab technician to take her blood. Jordan sat next to her and held her hand. Sam felt the weight of the world lifted off her shoulder's now that everyone knew that Annabelle was her sister. Sam could tell that Jordan was upset with her by the way her wife held her hand. She was sorry that Candace and Jordan felt she had been lying to them and being secretive, but it was something she and Annabelle had agreed on when they had found out.

"Soooooo sister, eh?" Jordan said breaking Sam's thoughts.

"Yes." Sam nodded not going further.

"That's it? "Yes"? You're not going to tell me how you know this?" Jordan asked letting go of Sam's hand.

"I promised I wouldn't." Sam said seeing the look on Jordan's face and regretting it at once.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. I will see you back at the house." Jordan scoffed as she stood up and started to leave.

"We found out from a lab seven years ago." Sam said causing Jordan to stop and turn to look at her.

"And?" Jordan urged her sitting back down.

"I thought there was a screw up with the lab when I had a blood type test done for biology class at St. Theresa's. We had done the test in class, and the teacher told us how to determine what our type was. I was confused because Candace's blood type is A. So when mine came up AB-, I wasn't sure what was going on so I decided to go to a professional lab and have the test redone. When the results came in they called me and I went to pick them up. They confused me with another patient whose name was Annabelle Tillman who, funnily enough, was there for the same reason I was. When the lab realized a mistake had been made they apologized and gave me the right results, which said the same thing the biology class test had said, but not before I had already opened Annabelle's results and seen she and I had the same blood type. What was more there was also a copy of a DNA profile in both our envelopes and they both had "strong paternal DNA match" written on them." Sam explained to Jordan who looked completely shocked.

"And you never told anyone?" Jordan asked as she sat back down next to Sam again.

"No. Annabelle explained to me who she was and who her mother was. She asked me to keep it a secret then she gave me her phone number and told me to call her one day if I wanted to talk. I called her the next day and we have been best friends and partners in crime ever since." Sam grinned as the night she and Annabelle had gotten arrested came back to her.

The lab technician came over then and got Sam ready for the blood donation. An IV was inserted into her left wrist and a bag was hooked up to the end of the clear plastic tube. Sam watched in fascination as the tube turned red and her blood started to drip down into the bag. The nurse handed Sam a pack of nutter butter cookies and a bottle of apple juice to snack on to keep her from getting light headed and walked back into the office.

"I'm sorry Sam. I always knew you and Annabelle were close. I never expected this though. Candace is pretty pissed at you." Jordan said calmly not wanting to upset Sam while she was giving blood.

"I know. She probably left already and is now on the phone with mom giving her hell over this." Sam chuckled at the thought of her mom getting yelled at by Candace.

"She was hell bent on answers. Why wouldn't you say anything to her?" Jordan asked reaching over to hold Sam's hand again.

"I can't discuss this with her yet. I need to know Annabelle is going to be ok first then I can talk to her. I just can't not right now. If she hates me for it then oh well, it won't be the first time." Sam sighed closing her eyes to rest while the blood dripped from her arm.


	4. Is It True?

Chapter 4 Is It True?

Candace walked outside the Emergency Room entrance and headed for her car. She looked at her watch and saw it was close to ten pm. Her parents were at home in their house in Beverly Hills which was fifteen minutes away. Candace knew her parents were probably already in bed, but she had to know the truth and she needed it right now.

Candace got in her car and left the hospital parking lot, heading for Beverly Hills. She had only lived in the house her parents lived in now for eight years, after her mother had married Charles Davis and moved them into his beautiful home. They lived in a suburb of Beverly Hills where a lot of rich people had homes. Candace never felt rich and privileged though. At the time her mother had married Charles, they had been struggling financially to survive after her parents had divorced. Her father had left them penniless, which gave them the necessary tool they needed to survive. Her mother had met Charles a few months after the divorce, they were married a year later, and Sam had made her appearance in between those times. It was such a blur that Candace became really confused. Fifteen minutes later she arrived at her parent's house and felt a wave of relief when she saw the light in the living room was on.

Candace pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She shut off the ignition, got out, and walked up to the door to ring the bell. Her mother opened the door with a look of surprise on her face.

"It's a little late to visit don't you think?" Maggie Davis looked out at her oldest daughter in surprise. Her gray hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a light blue robe over her night gown.

"I'm sorry to come so late, mother but I had to talk to you. It's important." Candace said as her mother stepped out of the way to let her inside.

"What is it?" Maggie asked as they sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Is Nathan Tillman Sam's father?" Candace asked coming straight to the point.

"You don't beat around the bush much do you? How did you find that out?!" Maggie demanded becoming angry.

"So it is true! Wow! All this time I thought you had slept with Charles right after divorcing dad and gotten pregnant that way now I know you were sleeping with men left and right! Why didn't you just go stand on a street corner and do it that way!" Candace scoffed causing her mother to slap her across the face.

"Candace Michelle! Don't you ever speak to me like that again! I'm still your mother!" Maggie yelled at Candace as her palm throbbed from where she had slapped her oldest child.

"I'm beginning to wonder. Families don't keep secrets from each other! You and Sam both have been keeping me in the dark for years! Some family!" Candace shouted back and stood up to leave.

"Sit back down! I'm not finished with you!" Maggie commanded forcing Candace to sit back down.

"I was not sleeping with all kinds of men. I slept with two men after your father and I divorced and I do not regret it. I had known Nathan Tillman from many years ago when we were little. We went to school together and even though he was from a wealthy family he and I became friends. We dated as we got older, much to his parent's dismay. They already had his life mapped out for him and it did not include a poor middle class girl like myself. When we graduated from high school, we parted ways and never saw each other again. Twelve years later I bumped into Nathan at a Charity event your father and I attended. We reconnected and became friends again. Around this time your father decided it was time to cash me in for a new model and asked for a divorce so he could marry his secretary. It was such a total clique that he did that, but when I found out he had been cheating on me for years with her, I decided it was time to cut my losses and let him go. I never expected him to take everything and leave us with nothing. When Nathan found out, he offered to help us out as best as he could. He gave us the money we needed to buy the food we had on the table, the clothes you wore to school, the apartment we found to live in, and the car we drove for five years. He never asked me for anything in return. His father arranged for him to marry a girl from another wealthy family and even though he wanted to be with me he had no choice but to marry her. Before he ended things with me completely, he gave me the best gift I ever could receive. He gave me Sam. I wrote to him a few months after I found out I was pregnant with Sam, but never heard from him again. Then I met Charles, he was Nathan's cousin and he loved me from the moment he laid eyes on me and he offered to help me out as well. He did not expect me to love him right away, but offered to take us in and give us a better life than what we were living at the time. So I said yes thinking of you and the baby I had growing in my stomach. When Sam was born, I named Charles as the father so no one would know Nathan was really her father and Charles agreed to go along with it. There was no big conspiracy theory going on here Candace. I had planned to tell you one day, but when Nathan died right after Sam turned fifteen I saw no reason to tell anyone about this. Charles favored Nathan so much no one questioned Sam's paternity." Maggie explained as best she could, watching Candace's face for a reaction.

"Wow. Just wow. I thought soap operas only happened on TV not in real life! Did you know Sam knows? I don't know how she knows, but she knows." Candace informed her mother shaking her head in amazement.

"How do you know this?" Maggie asked the expression on her own face changing at once.

"Annabelle Tillman was in a car accident earlier tonight. Sam told us in the Emergency Room when they were asking if we knew Annabelle's blood type. She asked if she could donate blood to her because they have the same blood type." Candace answered staring at her mother in shock.

"We have to go. Let me get dressed and we will head back to the hospital. I need to see Samantha at once!" Maggie said as she stood up and rushed towards the stairs to change.

"What's going on mom?" Candace asked stopping her mom in her tracks.

"If Sam knows Nathan was her father, that means Olivia does too and once Olivia Tillman finds out her daughter was in that car wreck, there is no telling what she will do!" Maggie explained as she rushed up the stairs.


	5. So You're The Bastard Child

Chapter 5 So You're The Bastard Child

Sam and Jordan left the lab after Sam had donated two bags of AB- blood for them to use in Annabelle's surgery. Sam felt a little light headed and dizzy from the blood donation so as soon as they reached the waiting room she lay down on the couch next to the window. There were a few people in the waiting room, waiting to be seen, and Simone sat in a chair in the corner reading a book.

"Any word?" Jordan asked as she sat down in the chair next to Simone so Sam could rest.

"No. Nothing yet. I called her mother. She is on her way." Simone answered putting the bookmark inside her book and setting it down.

"Sam isn't feeling too hot. I'm not sure if it was from the sight of the needle, the blood, or me telling her Dracula was coming soon to get the rest of it." Jordan grinned looking over at her wife laying on the couch.

"Dracula isn't funny! He could suck me dry!" Sam said causing Simone to laugh.

"Well if Dracula does come tonight we will give you lots of garlic and crosses to ward him off with. Maybe the sun will come up and he will melt before he gets to lay a hand on you." Simone joked back reaching across Jordan to pat Sam on the leg.

"Make sure you do! I don't want to be a minion in the zombie apocalypse!" Sam remarked with a sly grin proving she was feeling a little better.

The doors to the waiting room suddenly opened then and in strode Senator Olivia Tillman in all her glory with a train of body guards in tow. She didn't acknowledge anyone else in the room. She strode up to the nurse's station and impatiently tapped her fingers on the counter. Two of the nurses turned to face her with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Can I help you?" one of the nurses asked walking over to the counter.

"I'm Senator Olivia Tillman, where is my daughter Annabelle?!" Olivia Tillman demanded seeing the other people in the room look at her.

"Your daughter is still in surgery. Please have a seat and the doctor will be with you as soon as he can." the nurse replied pointing to the waiting room area.

Senator Tillman turned on her heel and strode into the waiting room area again. This time she looked around the room and acknowledged the people sitting in it. Her face immediately turned into a scowl as she saw Sam lying on the couch resting.

"So you're Nathan's bastard child. I should have known you would be involved with this somehow or other!" Senator Tillman scoffed as she approached Sam.

"Excuse me?! What did you call me?!" Sam asked sitting up to face the Senator better.

"I called you a bastard child. You do know what a bastard child is don't you?!" Senator Tillman said looking at Sam like she was stupid.

"Don't you call my sister that! Just because you're a Senator of the state of California does not give you the right to talk to people like that! You want to be more careful how you talk in front of your constituents! They might not want to reelect someone calling other people bastards!" Candace shouted angrily as she and her mother walked into the waiting room area.

Every eye turned to watch the group of people shouting at each other. Several nurses stepped out from behind the counter and approached them with stern looks on their faces. Senator Tillman's body guards stepped closer to her as the nurses stopped in front of them.

"Will you people please keep it down in here?! You are disturbing the doctors and other nurses as they try to save the lives of other patients in this hospital. If you can't be civil to one another, please leave!" the head nurse shouted at them and turned away to go back to the nurse's station.

"You will not come near my daughter! Stay away from her!" Senator Tillman warned them as she walked over to another part of the waiting room.

"Try and stop us! She's our family too!" Sam retorted trying to stand up but still feeling weak from her blood loss.

"I will stop you! You will see Annabelle over my dead body!" Senator Tillman shot back locking daggers with Sam.

"But that's just it! Annabelle did die! She was dead and they brought her back and she might die again and all your worried about is who is going to see her and who isn't! You can't stop me from seeing my sister! I may never get to meet our dad, but I can promise you that when Annabelle wakes up the first people she will see is us!" Sam said in a rage at Annabelle's mother.

"And what makes you think that?!" Senator Tillman asked angrily looking over at Sam with hatred in her eyes.

"Because I'm her Health Care Proxy, I make all the decisions regarding her health since she can't do it for herself!" Sam informed them all finally shutting up Annabelle's raging ungrateful mother.

"Well that burned her ass!" Candace laughed seeing Annabelle's mother stand up and walk out of the waiting room with her train in tow.

"I know." Sam grinned looking over at her mother who sat in a chair next to Simone.

"So it is true. Annabelle is your sister. Mom explained it all to me. I wish you had told me." Candace said as she pulled Sam into a hug. "You may never have met your real father, but a little bird told me you look just like him." Candace added as she pulled out of the hug and placed her hand on Sam's cheek.

"Why is your cheek red?!" Sam asked causing Candace to laugh.

"Mom got me for being a smart mouth to her." Candace replied laughing again.

"You were rude and disrespectful not a smart mouth." Maggie corrected her oldest daughter with a shake of her head.

"You were rude and disrespectful? Really?!" Sam cocked an eyebrow as she put a mischievous smile on her face. "Mom! You can't blame Annabelle anymore! This is where I learned all my bad habits from!" Sam added pointing at Candace.

"You're both evil children." Maggie informed them as Candace started to protest.

"I wasn't that bad!" Candace said as she slapped Sam in the back of the head.

"Ow! Uncle! I'm an invalid!" Sam pouted holding her head and pointing to the bandage on her arm.

"You deserved it, you shithead!" Candace laughed and hugged her sister again.


End file.
